Lilith (Earth-616)
(other sources state possibly Bat Zuge or Kiskillilla) | CurrentAlias = Lilith | Aliases = Kiskilla (Sumerian name), Lilith Kiskilla, Kiskillilla; uses over 20,000 names, including Abizu, Agrat bat Mahlat, Fury, Hakash, Izorpo, Katah, Lamashtu, Lilitu (Babylonian name), Nightrider, Northerner, Paritasha, Screech Owl, Talto, and others; Vampire Goddess, Demon Mother, "demon-goddess", the Mother of Demons, Mother of the Lilin, "Samael's mistress"; misspelled Lillith | EditorialNames = Queen of Evil | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of Mephisto; Dracula's , Annunaki (Mesopotamian gods), Lilin; formerly | Relatives = Samael, Adam, Attis, Ashmodei/Asmodeus, Shemhazai (husbands/consorts); Agrat, Irit, Nega, the Queen of Sheba, others (daughters); Hurmin, Alefpeneash, others (sons); unnamed child or children (by Zarathos); Short Circuit (Lilin, grandchild); Lilidtha (granddaughter); unnamed nieces and nephews; Djinn, Lilin (Bad Timing, Bloodthirst, Carver, Creed, Dark Legion, Lilin, Fang, Girth, Infinks, Meatmarket, Nakota, Outcast, Parasite, Pilgrim, Pixel, Scatter, Sister Nil, Skinner, Skitter, Spitfire, others...), Mazikim (with Adam), Nephilim, Incubi, Succubi, "Goblins" (offspring races); various unidentified creatures (offspring races, many by Asmodeus and Samael); possible unidentified offspring (by Solomon; Ancient and other unnamed races of Vampires (possible offspring races); Blackout (grandson or descendant); Valkyrior (alleged kinswomen); Numerous others ---- Yahweh (alleged creator); Aer, Ahriman (alleged fathers); Shekhinah, Na'amah, Lillu, Ardat, Irdu (sisters); ---- Madek (possible son); Vampirella (possible daughter); Magdalene (possible daughter); Aura (aunt); Pothos (grandfather); Omichle (grandmother); Anu, Damkina, Ea, Eriskegal, Mami (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly Dracula's castle, Moon; "universe from where evil comes"; Shadowside; Tiamat's corpse, Northern Greenland; pre-cataclysmic Atlantis; Heaven | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = | Weight = 265 lbs | Weight2 = or 140 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (greenishCategory:Green Eyes) | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Pair of horns juting from her forehead, green quills or fur at the bottom of her ears, fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Viscountess of the , conqueror; former queen, princess of the succubi, wind demon, storm demon, goddess, angel, others Succubus, goddess of the Underworld | Education = Extensive occult knowledge | Origin = Annunaki goddess; formerly fallen angel, Lilîtu (Wind demon), Storm demon, sorceress; possible formerly mortal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Andy Kubert | First = Vampire Tales #4 | First2 = (Referenced) (First appearance) | Death = | HistoryText = Origins / Angel or first woman The origins of Lilith (like many parts of her history) are blurry and contradicts each other. According to her own tale, Earth was once populated with women who were all Passion and all men were Lust. An "Earth God", seemingly Yahweh crushed that world and plucked two souls whom he rebirthed on a recreated Earth where passion was chained and innocence set free. He created the man, Adam, and the woman, Lilith. Some trace Lilith's origins to the Judeo-Christian of Angels. It is alleged that Lilith's fathers were Aer and Ahriman. Lilith also had Shekhinah, Na'amah, Lillu, Ardat and Irdu as sisters. War in Heaven / Fallen Angel She was cast out along with Lucifer, Asmodeus and Samael, among others, for their rebellion, making of them fallen Angels. In her tale, Lilith states that after leaving Adam, she went to the Devil , with who she conceived many children. The Devil eventually grew bored with her and cast her out of Hell. That Devil was presumably Samael. Lilîtu / Mother of Demons It is believed that Lilith became one of the Lilîtu, a race of female wind demons affiliated with the Annunaki who terrorized children and women while seducing young men. Lilith became herself known as Lilitu. She seduced the first man, Adam, allegedly becoming his first wife. With him, she conceived the Mazikim. She eventually refused to be subservient and left him. :This period where she became a Lilîtu (wind demon living in Sumerian deserts and open country, terrorizing children and women, and seducing your men) '' may have happened times after the Great Cataclysm, when she withdrew from a Mesopotamian god to a storm demon in the desert beyond the Euphrates, abducting unbaptized children and visiting men in their dreams, or may be completely distinct events.'' Self-proclaimed angels slaughtered most of the Mazikim, causing Lilith to vow that her line would dominate. Queen / Mother of the Lilin She then gave birth to new demon races: The Lilin, the incubi and the succubi. Ruling mortal kingdoms, she conceived powerful children, among them the demonic Lilin, a number of "Goblins", and various unidentified creatures. :The list of Lilith's relationships down there can't currently be set in time (and even before the War in Heaven...) (but could reasonably be set at the time she conceived powerful children). There's also a lack of precision and few inconsistencies in accounts of the status (husbands, consorts or lovers) of each individuals. Her lovers, husbands and/or consorts included the angel Shemhazai, the fertility god Attis, the Fallen Angel Samael, and possibly even the Judeo-Chistian God. Atlantis / Vampire Goddess Lilith relocated to pre-cataclysmic Atlantis, where she became associated with Earth's first vampires, and it is believed Lilith played a role in the formation of vampires while in Atlantis, as several beings have called her the "mother of vampires" or the "Vampire Goddess". She may have been the mother of some of the Ancient. :That may have happened at the time she was in Atlantis and/or at the time she was queen and conceived powerful children. Lilith is believed to have spawned different races of vampires. In retaliation for her actions, she was imprisoned inside the corpse of the dragon-like Tiamat (or Leviathan) by Atlantean mages, prior to the fall of Atlantis (in approximately 18,000 BC, twenty millennia ago) which she survived. Despite this, her disembodied life essence was free to wander on Earth, Allegedly, her remains were scattered across the Earth by three Angels, Senoy, Sansenoy and Semangol (also known as Sanvi, Sansavi and Semangeleaf). Sumerian god / storm demon She became a Sumerian god. :It is unclear if she was a Sumerian god before of after the Great Cataclysm. She later withdrew from a goddess to a storm demon in the desert beyond the Euphrates, abducting unbaptized children and visiting men in their dreams. Subsequent adventures According to stories: * To the Hebrews, she was their Vampire, the spirit Lilith (supposedly inspired by the Babylonian Lilitu). * Circa 3000 B.C., she fought Gilgamesh.... * Over two millennia later, she challenged Solomon, banisher of demons (including the Lilin). Supposedly, as the Queen of Sheba (her daughter), Lilith conceived by Solomon. * Decades later, she bedeviled the prophet Elijah. Over a millennium later, Rome fell, and Lilith allegedly ruled the ruins. Medieval scholars believed she was the princess of the succubi. In the 12th century, in Asia, Lilith was trapped in a bottle by a midwife. A century later, Joseph della Reina thought to summon the Messiah by battling Lilith and her latest consort, the demon Ashmodei /Asmodeus, fellow Heaven-castout, with which she spawned countless demonic offspring. Many of them were slain by the agents of Heaven. Reina was easily defeated and transformed into a dog. In the 18th century, Rabbi Elimelekh challenged Lilith and escaped unscathed. ... The tales of her independence made some people see an heroine of her, with little idea of her history. ---- Modern days ... --> Physical restoration In modern times Lilith emerged from the body of Tiamat, who had settled in Northern Greenland. She murdered a group of scientists led by Dr. Phillip Henderson and Dr. Adam Brigman that had come to inspect the strange creature. Wishing to learn the fate of her Lilin children and about the modern world, she began scrying, and discovered they were mostly dead. She summoned them, but only Pilgrim was the only to answer the call. Opposing the modern heroes Lilith attempted to seduce Danny Ketch in his dreams. After that attempt failed, she asked Nightmare to attack both him and Johnny Blaze. She sent Fang after Morbius, and assassins to murder Victoria Montesi. She tricked the Nightstalkers into attacking Blaze and Ketch. She and her Lilin increased their attacks as the dimensional barriers protecting Earth weakened. The Midnight Sons joined forces to oppose them. Learning of Centurious, she sought him out and formed an alliance with him. The alliance lasted until the arrival of Zarathos who had been trapped within Centurious. Zarathos was freed and maipulated into joining Lilith, and they conceived a child (or children). The Lilin and Zarathos were banished to Shadowside, but Lilith remained, having conceived Zarathos's child. Zarathos soon returned due to the weakened barriers, but was destroyed, leading Lilith to vow that she and her new child would avenge him. Lilith, having become an able sorceress, was among those weakened by the Hellphyr. Lilith witnessed Doctor Strange's gathering of the Witches, and produced a Lilin to attack them. In his tour to warn mystic of the danger, Strange passed by Lilith to warn her he knew she was up to something and that she should not approach his protegees. Despite the warning, Lilith's new Lilin attacked the girls, and was destroyed by Jennifer Kale. She later attacked Doctor Strange herself. Lilith was later imprisoned extradimensionally by Faerie King Oberon, in the "universe" where supernatural evil came from, along with other evils, such as Satannish, Cyttorak, Umar and Merlyn. Secret Invasion During the Skrull Invasion, Merlyn was able to cause MI13 operative Pete Wisdom to open the interdimensional nexus to release them all. They immediately set on conquering Britain, the first steps being killing all Skrulls on Avalon then, to fulfill their debt to Wisdom, all Skrulls present or arriving on Britain. Vampire Nation As well as Captain Fate, Lilith soon allied herself with Dracula in his plots to conquer Britain, and became a viscountess of the Vampire Nation. Her participation included providing the Vampires's base on the Moon with a shield keeping out the radiation (including solar rays), and the enlargement of the New Serpent's Crown, the Vampire flagship. Dracula sent Vampires to attack MI13 operatives Blade and Captain Britain (with the purpose of destroying Quincy Harker's skull, who prevented the Vampires from entering Britain without invitation), and Lilith was able to provide magical backup to those Vampires due to their brain alterations. The skull (or rather a replica) was destroyed. When the Vampires finally launched their assault on Britain, Lilith then used her powers to cast a barrier isolating Britain, but was then engaged in battle by Captain Britain. Once Captain Fate dead, and without his curse, the New Serpent's Crown started to break up, and was held together only by Lilith. Lilith re-engaged Captain Britain as he entered back the ship to recover his Meggan who had just been deliver to Dracula by Dr. Doom. The Vampire army started bursting in flames (as they were trying to enter Britain uninvited) as the Captain Britain's plot unveiled. Dracula ordered Lilith to stop fighting and retreat, so her shields may keep protecting the few surviving Vampires, who retreated to the castle on the Moon but were pursued by Meggan and Captain Britain, who focused on Lilith until she was repelled to Hell. War in Hell During the War in Hell caused by the disappearance of Death, Lilith allied with Mephisto, waging a war in Hell against other demon lords (including Satana, Pluto and Satannish). While her Lilin were successful against Satannish's Legion, she criticized the efficiency of Mephisto's Tormented Generals. | Personality = | Powers = Status-related powers Lilith's powers have fluctuated with her status of angel, demon, goddess, succubus... During her time imprisoned within Tiamat's corpse, her disembodied life essence was free to wander on Earth. She currently possesses the typical superhuman strength, endurance and durability of a Mesopotamian god, and is immune to aging and conventional disease. As a succubus, Lilith seduces victims and then devours their souls. Sorcery She has vast knowledge of magical lore (much of which originated with her), and extensive occult knowledge. She has the ability to tap into and manipulate the dark forces of the universe. She has demonstrated different spells and powers: * Blasts: She can produce blasts of green energy, enough to repel Captain Britain. * She can create protective walls of mystic energy. * She can kill via invisible force. * Teleportation: She can teleport. * Radiation shields: Lilith was able to produce radiation shields, protecting the Vampires from sunlight. * Vision conjuration / divination: She can conjure visions of distant events, notably in using beasts' entrails. The full extent of her powers and abilities remains undetermined. Offsprings-related powers Lilith can spawn Lilin through normal conception, with other beings or on her own, reshape beings into Lilin, create new Lilin from occult energy or from nothingness, or using the souls of her victims. She can summon Lilin from other dimensions, allowing them to return to Earth via "rebirth" through portals in her body. Lilith gains power relative to the number of "Lilith-spawn" existing. She can also absorb the life essence of her offspring races (whom she can mentally contact across incalculable distances), devour them to replenish herself and later respawn them. | Abilities = * Experienced fighter * Very knowledgeable in magic and the occult | Strength = She possess the typical superhuman strength of a Mesopotamian goddess which is (for an average goddess) the lifting of about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although being closely affiliated to the Vampires, Lilith seemingly isn't one. ** She was called a Vampire ("or something") on at least a few occasions. | Trivia = | Links = * Lilith on Marvunapp * Lilith on the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Storm Deities Category:Ahriman Family Category:Aer Family Category:Lilith Family Category:Adam Family Category:Asmodeus Family Category:Yahweh Family